After a Rainstorm
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: a few years into Rory's and Logan's future they wake up next to each other during a rain storm but arn't even together. Story told from Rory's P.O.V.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The rain was so loud against the window pane. And only the tell tale walls of her apartment knew what they had done. They both knew that they should feel guilty, feel bad, have some sort of remorse but for some reason they just didn't. Not after that first both lay in bed wrapped in just a sheet leaving to each other's heavy breathing trying to calm themselves down.

''oh my god!'' he says

''uh huh.'' I say trying to calm myself down

''you okay?'' he asks me holding my hand slightly

''can't talk.'' I say with barley any voice

he looks over at me

''you thirsty would you like some water?'' he asks me

''yes please.'' I tell him quitely and watch him get up from the bed with just a sheet wrapped around his waist with no shirt on and just smile at him watching him in the kitchen.

he comes back here ya go sweetie.'' he tells me handing me my glass of water and kisses me

I kiss him back ''thank you.'' I say and take a sip

''mmm nice and cold.'' I say watching him crawl back into bed holding me close to him

''mmm I love you so much.'' I tell him

''love you too sweetie.'' he tells me kissing the side of my head

''so how long are you in town for?'' I ask him weakly and sleepily

''a week.'' he tells me

''aww that's not enough time.'' I tell him holding onto him

''hey could we have another go around of this tonight?'' he asks her

''mmm I can't even think about that right now all I can think about is getting some sleep because I need it because I have things to do tomorrow or today actually since it already is like today.'' she tells him

''mmm kay sounds good g-night Ace.'' he says

Rory sits up ''what?'' she says

''what I called you Ace rememeber? It's your nickname I gave you.'' he asks and tells her

''I can't believe we just did this.'' she says regreting it

''what why?'' he asks her

''because Logan we arn't even seeing each other anymore!'' she tells him angrily and panicks trying to cover herself up more


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''well do you want to see each other again?'' he asks her

''No! I don't know I think I'm...we're done. I think the weather is telling us that we don't belong together anymore hear it? she asks him

''it's saying no and getting louder everytime I try and talk to you and is interupting is like it doesn't want us to talk because there is no more talking to be said between usbecause we're done.'' she tells him

''are you seeing someone else Ace?'' he asks her

''No! I don't know maybe.'' she tells him

''ya know what alright fine!'' he quickly gets up out of bed throwing his clothes on and leaves the apartment angrily

Rory just cries to herself just listen to and letting the rain put her to sleep slowly trying not to think about what just happened.

In the morning Rory lays awake in bed for a while thinking about the night before before she gets up tomake herself some coffee and sits on her couch and turns her tv on and just watches a movie wrapped in a blanket with some tissues on the coffee table in front of her when there's a knock on the door.

''it's open.'' she says

Lorelai opens the door.

''hey hunnie.'' Lorelai says

''hi mom.'' Rory says

''you okay you sick you have a cold?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea I think so it's just this damn weather.'' Rory tells her

''aww hunie I'm sorry.'' Lorelai says

''coffee's in the pot.'' Rory tells her

''hey sweetie what's a matter?'' Lorelai asks her

''nothing...nothing at all.'' Rory tells her upsetly

''okay.'' Lorelai says and goes over to the kitchen to pour herself some coffee and comes back over and sits next to Rory

''you wanna talk about what's bothering you?'' Lorelai asks her

''no!'' Rory says

''hunnie...'' Lorelai says

''okay fine Logan just came over last and and we...'' Rory says and stops herself

''you what hunnie come on.'' Lorelai says

''and we had sex okay and it was just worthless and meaningless!'' Rory tells her 


End file.
